kyyles_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyyle's Play
Kyyle's Play is the second half of the second episode of the show . It aired along with "It came from the Pool " on January 19, 2010. It comes before "Regis' Squared ". Synopsis Kyyle gets to direct the school play, but he lets the power go to his head. Plot Outline Kyyle and his sisters are reading the sign up sheet in the school hallway. Kyyle realises that he has been chosen to direct the school's play. After a long scene of cheering and unnecessarily shaking students' hands, Spartica and Granny make Kyyle swear he won't let the power go to his head. In the theatre room, Kyyle prepares the actors in the play for first positions. Spartica enquires as to why she's dressed like a dog when Carlton 's an actual one, but Kyyle simply blows his horn in her face. During the first scene, the actors mess up badly, with Kyyle rudely yelping cut in their faces, earning him a wedgey from Ashton . At the house , at dinner, Kyyle discusses concerns of the play with his sisters, but Granny keeps interjecting just to annoy him. After a series of annoying distractions by Granny , Kyyle blows his horn in her face, making Granny punch him. She then tells him the power's going to his head. Kyyle denies this, but his irises then flicker red. Granny and Spartica scootch their cheir back in fright. Next day, in the theatre room, Kyyle , who is dressed as a professional director for charisma, calls out to reherse for scene 5. When Malcolm makes one little mistake of dropping a glass of water (beccause he has no fingers) on the floor, Kyyle yelps at him. His eyes flicker red again and he rips out his arm in a gory fashion. Granny and Spartica scold him, but Kyyle , acting jerky, threatens the two who litterally zip their mouths. Back at home, in the bathroom, Granny and Spartica talk about Kyyle being taken over by the "power of the play". Before they can finish, a diranged Kyyle smashes through the bathroom, claiming he's got to use it. The sister flee in terror. However, after they leave, Kyyle 's head begins hurting and his eyes turn fully red. His skin starts to get pale and black rings form round his eyes. After a montage of Kyyle being mean and jerky, it's finally opening night. During the performance, Kyyle finds it unacceptable and turns into a supernatural being bent on making a play perfect. In the end, Granny gets Kyyle back to normal by acting well, but Kyyle's head hurts so much that he vomits on the floor and falls into it. Episode's Cast Stu Krenshaw as Kyyle , Granny , Spartica Geoffe Harter as Malcolm , Ashton , Carlton , Various Carli Ohi as Jannette , Jennifer , Emmily Trivia *First appearance of Jannette, Jennifer, Malcolm and Emmily. *The only two locations in this episode are the house and the school . *Spartica breaks the fourth wall by saying, "But, Carlton's an anthropomorphic dog!". Continuity *First time Kyyle changes to a supernatural being. *First time Granny and Spartica have NDE's. Allusions Errors/Goofs *Carlton 's eyes flicker red in the background when Kyyle 's does while he's complaining to Malcolm . Category:Episodes